Naruto Pasion
by Dark Angel Rising II
Summary: After four years Naruto returns from war. He and Hinata get engaged, but then tragedy stikes. Hinata is taken by Orochimaru. Naruto gets stabbed and is close to death will he survive and return to Hinata so the wedding can go on?
1. Chapter 1

Hi You guys

Hi You guys! I've been watching a really interesting show on T.V. called Pasion and the storyline is so beautiful that I can imagine the Naruto characters in a story like that. So keep reading and you'll most likely enjoy this fanfic with a passion.

I do not own Naruto.

Tsunade, a woman in her mid fifties is playing solitaire. Suddenly she feels an approach coming from behind her. It is a young man of the age of 19, with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Mother?" the young man says as he approaches closer to Tsunade.

"Naruto?" Tsunade says as she turns around and she see's her son standing in front of her. "Naruto? Is that you, son."

"Yes mother. I am back." Naruto said as his mother ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"This is a miracle. Your alive. I thought you had died." Tsunade was saying as tears began rolling down her tears. "Wait 'til Hinata sees you, she will be so happy. She always had faith that you would return, even though everyone thought you were dead."

"Yeah mother I cant wait to see her and then I can ask her to marry me, that is if she is still single?" Naruto said with joy.

"Oh she is. She's been waiting for you for so long, but before you go see her you need to take a bath young man. Remember first impressions are very important so hurry up now and clean yourself!" Tsunade told her son.

"Alright mother." Naruto said as he headed inside.

"Thanks goodness he is alive. Thank you, thank you!" Tsunade prayed.

Once inside the house Naruto saw his sister, Ten Ten who was also filled with joy when she saw her dear brother was alive.

"Brother! Your alive! It is great to see you." Ten Ten said as she hugged her older brother.

"Thanks sister." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"Can I do anything for you, big brother?"

"No that's okay, I'm going to take a bath so I can go see Hinata and give her a surprise."

"Let me at least fix your bath for you."

"Very well, I am going to get my clothes ready."

Meanwhile in a house ten minutes from where Naruto lives a young woman of the age of 19 is sitting outside on a porch playing with her little nephew, Daishi who was her older brother Neji's son. Apperantly Daishi didn't inherit his father's eye, he inherited his mother's hazel eyes, but he did inherit his father's dark hair and his father's facial features. (Neji got married with an average woman of the village, but apparently she passed away while giving birth to Daishi.)

"Daddy wants me to start ninja academy next month. But I don't want to be a ninja." Daishi said.

"Then what do you want to be?" Hinata asked her nephew.

" I want to be a pirate. Arrg!" Daishi said as he pretended he was a pirate.

At that moment Neji came out onto the prorch and said, "Son, that is nonsense. Please go inside."

"Yes daddy." Daishi said as he headed inside.

"Hinata?" Neji said before Hinata could leave to.

"Yes big brother?"

"Why are you telling my son all sorts of nonsense stories? You know I don't want ideas in his head that make him believe he can be something else than a ninja like being a pirate. With the stories you tell him he could become a criminal, and I don't want my blood to murder heartlessly." Neji scolded Hinata.

"But he is just a child. A little story telling has never made anyone a criminal, and I don't think it ever will. And also I have to tell you that it's unwise for you to send him to the academy at such a young age, we didn't start at the academy until we were eight, Daishi is only five. It will be wise to have him wait."

"Hinata. How many times have I told you that Daishi is my son and I choose how to raise him. Someday when you become a parent a mother you will understand." Neji said as he went inside.

"Oh, Neji." Hinata said to herself.

"Hinata?" Naruto said from behind Hinata.

"Naruto?" Hinata said as she slowly turned around towards the direction of where the voice was came from, and once she saw Naruto's face, she immediately ran towards him.

"Hinata, I'm back!" Naruto said as he took Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto. I knew you were alive. I never stopped believing. Even though many men inclusing Kiba asked for my hand in marriage but I told him no because my heart belongs to you." Hinat a confessed to Naruto.

"Hinata? Do you really love me so much that you would have waited all these years?" Naruto asked Hinata.

'Yes Naruto. I love you, I always have."

"Then if you do?. I want to ask you something that I wanted to ask before I left. Hinata? Would you marry and be the mother of my children?" Naruto asked Hinata who was slowly taking in what Naruto had just asked her.

"Yes! Yes Naruto I will marry you and have as many children as you want." Hinata said as Naruto's head got closer to hers and then he gave her a slow passionate kiss which Hinata quickly responded to by wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruot wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

While they were having that little passionate moment Hinata's older sister, Ino was spaying on them, with jelousy. She too was in love with Naruto, but Naruto only had eyes for Hinata.

Back to Naruto and Hinata.

After a minute or so they finally broke apart just as Ino came towards them.

"Wow! Hinata wait until father hears that finally accepted someone's proposal of marriage. He is going to be so thrilled. His little baby girl." Ino said.

"I cant wait to tell him. Hopefully he allows me to marry his daughter." Naruto said.

"Oh he will. He always thought you where the right man for Hinata. So there wont be any problem." Ino said as she turned around and headed back inside.

Later that night Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Hiashi, Neji, Daishi, and Tsunade were eating dinner and celevrating Naruto's return.

"Naruto? What was what kept you alive for four years?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"Well the thought of returning for Hinata and asking her to be my wife." Naruto answered.

"So when do you guys plan to get married, a date is very important so none of us miss the most important day of my littlest daughter's life." Hiashi said.

"Well we've been thinking next Sunday." Naruto answered again.

"I want grandchildren many of them. So as soon as the weddings over you two better start working that mission, understood?" Hiashi made himself clear.

"Don't worry, well have as many grandchildren as you want." Naruto let Hiashi know.

"Good answer young man! Ino?" Hiashi asked Ino.

"Huh?" Ino responded.

"How about you Ino, when are you going to get engaged?"

"Well everyman in this village is an idiot. And the man I want is already taken." Ino said as she stood up harshly from the table and left.

"Ino? Ino! Get back here and sit down its rude for someone to get up during dinner!" Hiashi called to his daughter who just ignored him.

A week later, the night before Hinata and Naruto's big day. The whole village was celebrating the engagement.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in between Tsunade and Hiashi.

"One more day, Hinata. Now nothing can stop us from being together." Naruto said.

"Yeah one more day and I'll be Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki." Hinata said as she put her head on Naruto's neck.

"Hinata come with me." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Just come with me. It's a surprise." Naruto said as Hinata stood up and left with Naruto.

They went to be alone behind a tree.

"Hinata I forgot to give this when I asked you to marry me." Naruto said as he took out a small box that contained a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Oh Naruto it's beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto slipped the ring on her finger.

Then Naruto began kissing Hinat's neck.

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"I know. Lets go to a more private place. I've waited for so long to caress your soft skin." Naruto said.

"Naruto I want to do this right. As soon as we get married I want to be all yours. Just wait one more day. Please?" Hinata said.

"I cant wait to make love to you." Naruto said.

"Well you'll have to wait one more night. Lets go back now our family is waiting." Hinata said.

"Fine but lets settle with a kiss."

And with that Naruto gave Hinata a kiss. After a minute or so they headed back.

As the were walking back, a shuriken flew past them.

"What the heck!!" Naruto exclaimed. If he had his weapons with him he would've got the person who threw the shurikin.

Suddenly they saw some six men (ninjas) on horses galloping towards them.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?" One of the men said, his name is Kabuto Yakushi.

"What were you thinking throwing that shuriken at us, you could've hurt or even killed us!" Naruto said outraged.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?" Kabuto asked Hinata once more, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Don't ignore me! You bastard!" Naruto yelled getting Kabuto's attention who took out a sword and pointed it at Naruto.

"Speak again, and I'll separate you head from your body." Kabuto warned Naruto who just stood quiet. "Now I'll ask once again, Miss? Are you Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes I am." Hinata answered.

"Lord Orochimaru requests you presence over at his palace at this moment, alone." Kabuto explained.

"What the heck does he want her for?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't worry I'll be back." Hinata told Naruto as she went over to Kabuto's horse, got on it with Kabuto's help who then headed off.

As soon as Hinata left a man on another horse came behind Naruto, his name is Yoroi. He pulled out a sword, and before Naruto could turn around, Yoroi stabbed Naruto in the back pretty close to his spine.

"Agh!!" Naruto yelled out of pain as Yoroi pulled out the sword from Naruto's flesh, who then fell on the floor.

"Let's go!" Yoroi told the men he was with as they went off in the distance.

Meanwhile back at the party Tsunade and Hiashi heard Naruto's yell. Which they quickly reacted to by getting up and heading to where the yell came from.

As soon as they got to where the Naruto was they saw him bleeding on the floor.

"Agh!" Tsunade yelled as she saw her son on the floor.

"Naruto! What happened? Where's my daughter? Where's Hinata?" Hiashi asked he went up to Naruto.

"She...she…w-went…t-t-to…Oro…Oro…chi..chi..ma..ma…ru." Naruto said before he passed out.

"Naruto!!" Tsunade Yelled.

"Don't worry he's still breating, but slowly. We need to take him inside and call a doctor . Quick!" Hiashi said as he lifted Naruto on his shoulder and carried him inside the house.

Meanwhile Hinata arrived at Orochimaru's palace.

"Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you inside." A guard outside of the palace said.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she went inside.

Once inside she saw many things that frightened her. There were images of snakes all over. But what really gave her a heart attack, was a real snake who was moving on the couch.

"Don't be afraid. He's harmless." Orochimaru said as he came from behind Hinata.

"I was told you wanted to see me." Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah I did want to see you. But before anything lets go up to my room were we can talk more privately." Orochimaru said as he lead Hinata down a dark corridor that was only lit by candles and into a room.

Once inside Orochimaru locked the door.

"Make yourself comfortable because you are going to be here all night with me." Orochimaru said as he walked over to Hinata. "I have many children but they are all females. My wife can't have any more children since she is already a bit old, so there is no way that she can give me a son. But as soon as I heard that you were going to get married I thought as the village of the village what I say goes so I said to myself that I should make you mine and get you pregnant with a son, so when you start showing you will already be married, and everyone will think that the child you are expecting is your husbands." Orochimaru said as he brought up his hand to the zipper of Hinata's sweater and slowly began pulling it down.

"I can't. I can't do this to Nauto. I promised him that he was going to be the first and only man in my life." Hinata said.

"Then if you don't do this I wont allow you marry him. And I have the right as the village's leader." Orochimaru said as he began unbuttoning Hinata's shirt.

Hinata then began to cry.

"Aw Hinata. Think about it this way Naruto is young and like young people he can be really rough and hurt you while he is having intercourse with you. I on the other am much more experienced and I can control myself so it won't hurt, much. The only pain you'll feel will only last half an hour while your virgin rips." Orochimaru was saying as he let go of Hinata's bra as it fell on the floor. And with this Hinata brought up her arms and covered her breast with them. She really didn't want to do this, she began to feel dirty as her clothes fell on the floor.

Just then Orochimaru began removing his clothing as well. After he was done he got in the bed with Hinata.

Meanwhile back to were Naruto was a doctor was with him checking his pulse.

"How is my son?" Tsunade asked the doctor. Hiashi was next to her.

"This does not look good. He may not survive more than a week, and he does survive he may be paralyzed for the rest of his life. In my opinion death would be better that being paralyzed." The doctor said as he left.

Tsunade's eyes began filling with tears at the thought of loosing her son.

"When Hinata see's Naruto like this she will most certainly die." Hiashi said.

At that moment Tsunade left the room where Naruto was.

"How's my brother?" Ten Ten asked her mother.

"Bad." Tsunade answered her daughter.

Ten Ten began crying at that moment as she entered Naruto's room.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru got off Hinata, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Okay Hinata, I know nothing happened. I am too drunk, so drunk I can't even… ugh." Orochimaru said. "Well just have to try again in the morning, before the wedding, When I am not that drunk. But for now sleep and just so you don't get any ideas of escaping I am going to tie you to the bed pole."

And with that Orochimaru pulled out a snake like rope and tied her hands to the bed pole and then went to sleep.

While he slept Hinata saw that it was 12:40 a.m. She had to find a way to get out here and back to Naruto who must be worried sick about her and not just him but Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, Ten Ten, and Ino. And at that moment she got a plan to escape.

Meanwhile outside Orochimaru's palace Tsunade approached the palace, once there she knocked on the door. Moments later a man by the name of Jirobo opened the door.

"How can I help you mam?" He asked.

"I know Hinata Hyuga was brought here early in the night, and I need to talk to Orochimaru and maybe we can make a deal so he wont harm Hinata."

"I'm sorry mam but I am sure by now Hinata has conceived a child from Lord Orochimaru, and it's rude to interrupt someone when they are having fun." Jirobo said as he closed the door in Tsunade's face.

"Orochimaru is a pig! A sick perverted pig! You hear me you bastard?" Tsunade yelled.

…To be continued

So what do you guys think?

Do you think Orochimaru will get his way?

How do you think Naruto will react if he finds out what Orochimaru did with Hinata?

If you have any ideas for the fan fic please let me know. Bye.


	2. Escape

Hey you guys I'm back, I see that this fanfic is not as popular as other fanfics I've written before. I promise this fanfic is going to get exiting beginning with this chapter. I know that this fanfic is rated T but there are going to be rated M chapters, but those chapters are going to have a warning at the beginning of the chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to…

Hinata Uzumaki- sama

Inside Orochimaru's room Hinata was awake. She was busy untying herself using her teeth. After struggling for about half and hour she was finally successful in getting herself loose. As soon as she got herself loose, she slowly got out of bed while fearing that Orochimaru would wake up.

Once she got out of bed she got her clothes she quickly dressed herself. When she was done, she quietly walked towards the door. When she got there she very slowly opened the door, she was afraid that it would creek and she was right, the door did make a creaking sound which she immediately thought that Orochimaru would wake up, but instead he just groaned. Seeing that Orochimaru didn't wake up she quickly walked out the door. Once outside she ran towards the buildings entrance, when she got there she opened the door and got our.

Then she realized that there was a gate which she tried to open but to no avail. After a while she gave up it was impossible for her to open it by herself. She looked around to see if she could hide somewhere and wait until someone opens the gate and then she could run out of there and back to Naruto so their wedding can go on.

Soon she saw a cart with hay and decided to hide in there.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga residence they were all awake except Daishi. He wanted to stay up late, but Neji didn't allow it.

"That snake. I should've guessed this was going to happen. Poor Hinata." Tsunade said.

"So Orochimaru is still with his right to the first night?" Neji asked.

"Mother when I get married am I going to have to sleep with Orochimaru?" Ten Ten asked her mother.

"Don't worry honey. I'll protect you." Tsunade answered her daughter as she gave her a tight hug.

"Well Hinata got what she deserved." Ino said all of the sudden.

"Ino what are you saying?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"I'm saying the truth. Hinata was always the quiet one, so Orochimaru decided to take advantage." Ino said.

"How can you say that about your sister?" Hiashi said outraged at what Ino had just said.

"You know what father I'm going to go on and check on Naruto." Ino said as she got up and left.

"The nerve of that girl. I don't know what's gotten into her." Hiashi said.

Back to Orochimaru's house

Hinata's shivering from the cold where she was hiding.

"It's so cold." She whispered to herself she covered herself with some hay to keep warm.

All through the night Hinata was awake. She couldn't sleep. She was too busy making sure that someone would open the door and then she would be able to volt out.

It was finally 7 a.m. Orochimaru was beginning to wake up.

"Oh Hinata. That was great. Did you sleep well?" Orochimaru said as he turned around and then he realized that Hinata was not there.

With that he quickly got out of the bed and quickly got his robe and headed out of his room infuriated.

"Good Morning, Lord Orochimaru. Did you have a great night?" Jirobo asked.

"Where's the girl?" Orochimaru yelled at Jirobo.

'Isn't she in there with you?" Jirobo answered.

"She's not in the room. She left." Orochimaru said. "She must be hiding somewhere in the palace."

"What do you want me to do, my Lord?" Jirobo asked.

"Find her and bring her to me." Orochimaru said as he exited the front door.

Hinata was still hiding in the hay cart, when she saw that Orochimaru was standing in front of the cart, she was so scared. Specially when Orochimaru turned around and was staring at the cart. For a moment she actually thought that he had found her. But then he turned around and left.

As soon as Orochimaru left, the gate opened and in came a truck that carried a cow came in.

Hinata saw this as a great chance to get out of there so she got out of the hay and ran towards the exit of fast as she could.

As soon as she got out she ran towards home, hoping to see Naruto and her family.

After a while Hinata finally reached her house.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out to Naruto as she entered her house hoping that Naruto would come out from wherever he was and give her a hug and tell her he was worried sick about her.

But instead her father came out of the kitchen and ran towards her gave her a hug as he began crying.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? For what? Where's Naruto? Did he go out?" Hinata asked her father.

"Hinata. Listen to me. I know this is going to be painful but you've got to be strong." Hiashi said calmly.

"What happened? Is Naruto okay?" Hinata asked her father.

"Hinata, Naruto is in that room, but he is very ill. He was stabbed in the back, there is a big possibility that Naruto may die of be paralyzed for the rest of his life." Hiashi said slowly.

"Naruto!?" Hinata said as she ran inside Naruto's room where she saw Ino putting wet cloths on Naruto's forehead/

"Get out of here Hinata! It's your fault that he is the way he's like this! Are you going to tell him that you had a lot of fun with Orochimaru?" Ino said as Hinata's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Ino, nothing happened!" Hinata said.

"So you didn't have sex with Orochimaru? Liar! Get out! You have nothing to do here! You whore!" Ino said and with that Hiashi entered the room.

"Ino, that's enough!" He said "Please leave the room Ino."

"Fine." Ino said as she left the room

:I'm so sorry, Hinata." Hiashi said "Tsunade went out to get some herbs to make some medicine for Naruto. Why don't you take of Naruto until Tsunade gets back. Okay?" Hiashi told Hinata as he left her alone with Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata said as she went to sit next to Naruto's bed. "You've got to live and get well so we can get married as we had planned. I know people around the village are going to say that I've lost my virginity to Orochimaru, but that's a lie. I'm still untouched, I'm still a virgin, so you've got to get well so I can prove it to you."

Hinata got another cloth and placed on Naruto's forehead. Then Hinata got up and laid a small kiss on Naruto's lips, then sat back down.

At that moment Tsunade walked in the room.

"Hinata?" Tsunade said as she went up to Hinata and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"It's okay." Hinata anwered.

"Hinata? Can you help me remove Naruto's bandages, so I can put some ointment on his back?" Tsunade said as she stared at Hinata's stomach thinking that a baby is forming in Hinata's womb. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who? Orochimaru?" Hinata said as she slowly removed Naruto's bandages.

"Yeah."

"No, he wasn't able to. Maybe because he is getting old." Hinata answered as she finished removing Naruto's bandages.

"So your not pregnant?"

"No, I'm still a virgin." Hinata said as she slowly turned Naruto around to see the wound. And when she saw the wound her eyes filled with tears again. "Oh my, his wound is so big."

"My poor boy. I'll give up gambling for a long time if he survives." Tsunade said as she began putting ointment on Naruto's wound.

After they finished they put fresh new bandages on Naruto's back and Tsunade left leaving Hinata in charge of Naruto.

While Hinata was watching over Naruto she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's palace, Orochimaru was sitting in a throne like seat, drinking some sort of alcoholic drink when his daughter and his wife, Anko (Orochimaru forced her to marry him. Anko was in love with another man back then, but the man "mysteriously" died after Orochimaru raped Anko and got her pregnant with their daughter, Tayuya.)

"Dad, I'm back." Tayuya said as she got to where her dad was and hugged him. (Tayuya is a spoiled person. Tayuya's personality is a lot like her father's.)

"Hello daughter, buy anything interesting? And where's my grand daughter?" (Yup, Orochimaru and Anko are grandparents.) Orochimaru asked his daughter.

"There was nothing to buy, and Moegi (Tayuya's daughter) is…" Tayuya was saying as Moegi ran inside towards her grandpa.

"Grandpa!!" Moegi said as he reached her grandpa and gave him a big hug.

"How's the most adorable granddaughter in the world." Orochimaru said as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Tayuya take your daughter, Moegi up to her room. I need to have a talk with your father." Anko told her daughter.

"Fine. Come Moege." Tayuya said. Orochimaru got Tayuya married with a man that was kind of the same age as her father, but the man died when Tayuya was six months pregnant with Moegi, Tayuya has been single ever since.)

As soon as Tayuya and Moegi left. Anko walked in from of her husband.

"I heard what you did with Hinata you snake!" Anko said.

"Well if you don't want to sleep on the same bed and have sex with me so you can give me a son, then I have to find a way so I can have an heir." Orochimaru told his wife. (Orochimaru and Anko haven't slept together since Anko got pregnant with Tayuya, Anko has hated him ever since, but lately Anko started to have feelings for him.)

"But Hinata, that sweet innocent girl. You had to force her to have sex with you." Anko said.

"First of all, nothing happened. Hinata's still a virgin, and secondly she would've lost her innocence, girls like her always do."

"So you weren't able to take her virginity. I guess your to old already. So if I were considering sleeping with you to give you a son, you wouldn't be able to do anything since you're an old man." Anko made fun of her husband.

With that Orochimaru got up and left the palace. He was heading to the Hyuga residence.

Once there he saw Hiashi sitting on the porch.

"Good morning Hiashi." Orochimaru greeted.

"Good morning, Lord Orochimaru." Hiashi said as he stood up from where he was sitting. "How can I help you?"

"Is your daughter, Hinata here?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm afraid she isn't here. Do you want me to give her a message?" Hiashi answered.

"Just tell her I'll be waiting for her at my palace tonight."

"I don't think she can go. You see her fiancée, Naruto got stabbed yesterday and she's taking care of him and she does not want to leave his side."

"Then tell her that when her fiancée is better, have her go meet me at the palace. Have a nice day." Orochimaru said as he left.

As soon as Orochimaru left, Hiashi went inside his house and went into the room where Naruto and Hinata where in.

"Hinata? How is Naruto doing?" He asked his daughter.

"His fever is going lower." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I need to talk with you." Hiashi told his daughter.

"About what?"

"Follow me."

And with that Hinata and followed her dad outside.

"Orochimaru came by a while ago." Hiashi began.

"What did he want?" Hinata asked.

"He said he wants to see you at his palace again. What? Did you enjoy having sex with him last night?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"Ew!! No! Last night nothing happened between Orochimaru and me. He was to drunk to and he even forced me to touch his thingy to see if it would rise but it didn't. In other words dad, I'm still a virgin." Hinata made her self clear to her dad.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No."

"Hinata, as soon as Naruto gets well, if he does, I want you two to leave the village. And go somewhere where Orochimaru can't find you." Hiashi told his daughter.

"But dad?"

"Now go inside Hinata and look after Naruto." Hiashi said as he left.

Later that night, Hinata was taking care of Naruto who just laid on the bed. Then just as she was rubbing Naruto's arm she saw his hand move slightly.

"Naruto?" Hinata said. She was so surprised that she ran to the dining table.

"Tsunade, dad, everyone. I saw Naruto move his hand slightly." Hinata told everyone.

"What?" Tsunade responded as she quickly got up and went into her son's room.

As soon as she reached Naruto's bedside she took hold of Naruto's hand.

"Honey? Are you waking up?" Tsunade asked her son, but nothing happened. Naruto just laid of the bed motionless. " Maybe it was just your imagination."

"I guess." Hinata said quietly as Tsunade left.

The next morning Hinata was picking some herbs next to a stream for Naruto. After she was done she sat down on a rock next to the stream to rest a while before she returned home. Suddenly she felt a shadow behind her. She turned around and she saw a few bandits standing there.

"Hello young lady." One of them said as he went towards Hinata and grabbed her while covering her nose and mouth with a cloth. Seconds later Hinata passed out and the man lifted her and placed her on his shoulder, Hinata's shoe fell off in the mud and she dropped her basket.

…………………………………………………..To Be Continued.

So what do you guys think is going to happen next? Could those bandits be working for Orochimaru?

I'm going to start working on Four Friends in the Naruto World

See ya,

Dark Angel Rising II


	3. Tragedy

Here is the third chapter of Naruto Passion

Here is the third chapter of Naruto Passion. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Naruto whatsoever so don't you dare sue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OMG! It's been five minutes since we sent Hinata to get the herbs and she still hasn't gotten back." Ino said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"What if something happened to her!" Ten Ten said.

"I'm going to go look for her. Want to come with me?" Ino said as she left the building.

"Wait for me!" Ten Ten said as she went behind Ino.

Minutes later they arrived at the stream where Hinata was supposed to be.

"Where the hell is she?" Ino said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Look!" Ten Ten said as she pointed at something near the stream.

Ino ran towards it and she picked it up, it was Hinata's shoe.

"Oh no! It's as if Hinata fell in to the stream. There's absolutely no way that she could have survived." Ino said.

"Poor Hinata. What about Naruto, if he wakes up, he'll be devastated when he finds out that Hinata is dead?" Ten Ten said as tears began forming in her eyes.

So Ino and Ten Ten headed back home. Once they were home they waited a few moments before Ino and Ten Ten told Hiashi what happened to Hinata. Hiashi broke down into tears knowing that his baby girl was dead. Hiashi sent Neji down to the waterfall at the end of the stream to search for Hinata's body so she could have a proper burial. After a few hours of searching for Hinata's body, Neji gave up.

"Did you find her?" Hiashi asked his son.

"No. Probably her body floated away." Neji answered his father who began to mourn.

Meanwhile…

It's been ten hours since Hinata was abducted . She was starting to wake up.

As soon as she woke up she saw that was in a truck with about other 15 people. In the truck she saw a girl with pink and green eyes. There was also a young man who was a bit older that the girl with the pink hair. The boy had raven hair and had onyx colored eyes. The young man's little brother had his head on his older brother's lap. The young boy had a blow on his head. The boy was sleeping at the moment as his older brother watched over him.

"/What's going on?/" Hinata thought to herself.

"So you finally woke up?" The girl with pink hair said.

"Huh?" Hinata said cluelessly.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. That right there is Sasuke Uchiha and that's his little brother, Konohamaru." Sakura said as she pointed at the two boys.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked with a bit of confussion.

"I don't know. All I know is that most of us have committed a crime or we were either sold. And I know that we have been on the road for almost ten hours. But where we are headed to doesn't matter, what matters is that we find a way how to get back at whatever it costs even if we have to loose our dignity." Sakura exclaimed.

"/What!? I haven't committed any crime!/" Hinata thought.

At that moment the truck came to a stop. Minutes later the doors opened and outside there where about seven men.

"Get off the truck!!" One of the men yelled, his name was Sakon.

Everyone got off the truck except Hinata who was just sitting at the farthest end of the truck.

"Hey girl, didn't you hear what I just said?"Sakon said as he got on the truck and in front of Hinata. "Hey, You're pretty."

"I have to get back to…" SLAP! Hinata was saying when Sakon slapped her.

Tears where rolling down her eyes when Sakon grabbed her from her shoulders and pulled her up. He then led her to the entrance and then there he pushed her off the truck causing her to fall off on her face.

As soon as she got up, Sakon pulled her up by her hair causing her to shout in pain and then he pushed her to where the rest of where the rest of the girls where. (A/N: Sasuke and his brother are the only men there."

"Now listen up you bitches. If you try to run away you'll be shot. Even if you manage to escape there are wild beasts out there. Understood? Now here's some bread! Eat up!" The man of the name of Ukon said as he tossed a bag with bread in the middle of everyone.

Everyone including Hinata rushed to get some bread.

As soon as Hinata got some bread, she sat down and ate as quickly as possible.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru sat together with Hinata.

"So what's your story?" Sakura said as she took a bite of bread.

"I was to be married. But Naruto my fiancée got stabbed and the last time I saw him he was very ill. When I went to go get some herbs for a medicine but when I was there I was kidnapped and now I'm here." Hinata said with tears in his eyes.

"So you didn't commit a crime, same as Sasuke." Sakura said.

"No, I haven't committed any crime at all, if running away from a man that wants to take advantage of you is a crime, then the world is such a cruel place. And what do you mean about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke jumped in.

"My father just died a few days and he left all his fortune to our older brother, Itachi. He didn't want to deal with us so he decided to sell us. Our mother is still with him since she has the other half of the fortune, and if he kills out mother he'll get both sides of the fortune. Me and my brother have to get back before he commits that act." Sasuke said.

"How'd your brother get that blow on his head, it looks serious?" Hinata asked Sasuke concerned about his little brother.

"Well when we were taken away my brother tried to fight off the people who were taking us and they decided to give him that blow, but don't worry he'll be ok. He has too. For mother." Sasuke said.

While Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru ate.

Sakon along with Ukon and some other men were sitting around a campfire.

"Life is too short" Sakon was saying "One day you can be here and the other you can meet with a Kunai at your heart. So I believe you have to enjoy life while you can."

Sakon began throwing glares at the girls sitting from afar.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of… remember we are not to damage the merchandise." Ukon said.

"Oh don't worry. Those babes are as afraid as a lamb to the slaughter house. And besides don't you think it would be fun to play a little with the merchandise?" Sakon said.

"You are right. And besides the pink haired girl looks hot, I would most definitely like to have a little fun with her. I bet you she is a virgin." Ukon said.

"Nah. That girl sitting by her looks nice and virginal too. I say we should find out." Sakon said as he, Ukon, and a few other men got up and began heading to where the girls where.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura said as Ukon stood in front of her.

He didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed Sakura by her wrists and pulled her up towards him. He then pushed her on to the hard ground and he got on top of her.

"Get off me you perv!" Sakura yelled,

Ukon just ignored her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Agh!!" Hinata yelled off in the distance as Sakon pinned her to the ground.

Konohamaru came from behind Sakon and he was about to strike with a rock on the back of Sakon's neck when someone struck him first. He then fell unconscious on the ground.

"No!!" Hinata yelled.

"Konohamaru!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to his brother.

Sasuke wanted to help Hinata and Sakura, but his baby brother came first.

Both Sakon and Ukon proceeded in raping Hinata and Sakura. The rest of the men did the same with the other girls.

The next morning all the girls, including Hinata and Sakura where cleaning themselves at a stream near the campsite.

Hinata was crying as she washed off the blood from her legs.

"So you were also a virgin?" Sakura said as she too washed the blood off her legs.

"Like you said, I was." Hinata said between tears.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sakura said.

"I know it was supposed to happen one day. Not this way." Hinata said as wiped off the tears in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you imagined your first time would be with Naruto, in a candle lit room." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from doing what they did to you. But I had to take care of my brother." Sasuke said.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do." Hinata said.

"Hey maybe we should stop washing ourselves, because those pigs are starring at us." Sakura said as she stood up.

Hinata didn't say anything. Instead she followed suit.

"Alright. Everyone is washed up now." So get your asses in the truck." Ukon said.

Everyone did as they were told and in about 5 minutes they were on the road.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

Ino was sitting by Naruto's bedside, all the while she was rubbing his hand.

All of the sudden Naruto began murmuring.

"Hinata… I love you."

"Naruto? Are you waking up." Ino said as she stood up.

"Ino? What happened? Where's Hinata?" Naruto said as he sat up in the bed.

"Naruto! You're awake, I'm so happy!" Ino said as she hugged Naruto and tears began to rolling down her cheeks.

"Ino? Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata… she. She went to Orochimaru the night before you guy's wedding. And you were injured pretty badly; we thought you were going to die. And when she went to Orochimaru's palace, he forced her to have sex with him." Ino said.

As soon as Ino said that Orochimaru forced Hinata have sex with him, Naruto tried to get out of the bed to go see that son of a bitch and slaughter him, but then he realized that… his legs were not responding to he brain.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino said as she saw that Naruto could not stand up.

"My legs, I can't fell my legs." Naruto answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………TBC


End file.
